Cub Buddy
A Cub Buddy is a small version of a bear that follows you around, collects tokens, and creates gifts. Whenever your Cub Buddy gets too far away, it will teleport to you. The Cub Buddies have settings that can get accessed and viewed through the Cub Console, which is located in the System Page. When your Cub Buddy produces items, an in-game message will pop up, saying: Name) made some gifts! along with some hearts. Ways to Obtain * Completing Bee Bear's 10th quest, "A Beesmas Miracle" (gives the Black Bear Cub skin) (Unobtainable). * Completing Bee Bear's 15th quest, "Bee Cub Workshop 5" (gives the Bee Bear Cub skin) (Unobtainable). * Buying the Cub Buddy Launch Pack for 800 Robux (gives the Noob Cub skin) (Unobtainable). * Purchasable in the Ticket Tent for 2,000 tickets. * Purchasable in the Robux Shop for 600R$ Skins Note: Skins do not affect the Cub Buddies in any way other than appearance. Possible Gift Rewards Occasionally, Cub Buddies will produce gifts. Usually these gifts contain common items like treats, but can also produce rarer items like tickets or royal jellies. When a Cub Buddy starts to dance, that means it's about to produce some gifts. These items can get collected not only by the player, but also by Token Links, Vector Bee’s Triangulate ability, Frogs, Cub Buddies, and Windy Bee’s Tornado ability. Cub Buddies produce gifts every 1-5 minutes. Similarly to sprouts and leaves, the rewards granted by Cub Buddies depend on the field you stand in. * Treats (Increments of 2, 4, or 5). * Strawberries (Increments of 3). * Blueberries (Increments of 3). * Sunflower Seeds (Increments of 3). * Pineapples (Increments of 3). * Gumdrops (Increments of 1 or 5). * Bitterberries (Increments of 1 or 5). * Coconut (Increments of 1). * Field Dice (Increments of 1 or 5). * Jelly Beans (Increments of 1 or 5). * Micro-Converters (Increments of 1 or 5). * Tickets (Increments of 1 or 5). * Royal Jelly (Increments of 1). * Magic Beans (Increments of 1) (Rare). * Neonberries (Increments of 1) (Rare). * Red Extracts (Increments of 1) (Rare). * Blue Extracts (Increments of 1) (Rare). * Enzymes (Increments of 1) (Rare). * Oil (Increments of 1) (Rare). * Tropical Drinks (Increments of 1) (Very Rare). * Stingers (Increments of 1) (Very Rare). * Star Jellies (Increments of 1) (Very Rare). Gallery Cub dance.PNG|Black Cub dancing. Cub teleport.PNG|A cub's teleporting animation. cub collecting token.PNG|A Cub Buddy collecting a Haste token. Cdb.png|Bee Bear Cub in-game. 1552A749-A423-4C0F-AE3D-F5231A6BC988.png|Noob Cub in-game. 73D382DB-64EA-4053-94C9-C7E13B75E8A3.jpeg|A very rare gift from Cub Buddy. Bssbeesmas2019cover.png|The three Cub Buddy skins on the thumbnail for the 2019-12-23 update. BA8C6EC7-F2C2-4DC7-B582-EA6DC8D003B4.jpeg|A Cub Buddy “wearing” The Demon Mask. RobloxScreenShot20191231_125017616.png|A Cub Buddy about to give gifts. buddyonpresent.png|Two cub buddies on top of the present near Bee Bear. 4F05063C-51E9-4400-9458-4EC58FE1DC04.jpeg|Cub Buddy with Treats. A cub buddy without his owner.png|A cub buddy without its owner. Screenshot_5.png|A glitched Cub buddy (can't teleport). RobloxScreenShot20200202_153917022.png|A cub buddy "wearing" the Porcelain port-O-hive. RobloxScreenShot20200210_183710551 - Copie.png|A Cub Buddy and its price in the shop. RobloxScreenShot20200211_183717222.png|Cub buddy in the robux store Trivia * While Bee Bear said that the Cub Buddies are dolls animated by "Beesmas magic,” Polar Bear said, "he says the Buddies are animated by the magic of Beesmas... But in reality, Bee Bear had to build and program them himself.” Science Bear said, "They're just robots, you know. But they're so lifelike, it's uncanny!", implying that they're robots. * If you buy the Cub Buddy Launch Pack, and then complete Bee Bear's 10th Quest, you will get rewarded with 250 tickets since you can only have 1 Cub Buddy. * If you do it this process the other way around and complete Bee Bear's 10th quest before purchasing the Cub Buddy Launch Pack you will instead get rewarded with 250 tickets in addition to the 250 tickets that you normally get for a total of 500 tickets and the Noob Cub skin for purchasing the pack. * When you get your first Cub Buddy, it will automatically be named "Buddy". * The Cub Buddy uses the "wave" emote when idle, the "point" emote when collecting a token, the "dance" emote before it produces gifts, and the "cheer" emote when it makes the gifts. * The Cub Buddies use the Cartoony Animation Package. * The first Cub Buddy skins that came out were the Black Bear Cub and Noob Bear Cub skins, 3 days before the Bee Bear Cub skin was added to the game. * There is currently a glitch that will make Cub Buddies stick to an item if they teleport on top of it. * The Cub Buddies are known to give bitterberries roughly every 5-6 hours. * They are the most expensive item in the Ticket Tent, costing 2,000 tickets. * Cub Buddy gives different gift depends on which field your standing on.(e.g. getting 3 Sunflower Seeds from the Sunflower field and 1 Coconut from the Coconut Field) Category:Mechanics